Fix You
by TailsDoll13
Summary: This is a one-shot based off of GirlHayley's latest one-shot and the song "Fix You" by Colplay. WARNING: Contains Shazico. Not direct, but implied. It's also anti-bullying, and every word that I put in about my past is true. Rated T for mention of suicide. Yeah. I said suicide. It's also very sad, I cried a little while writing this. Keep some tissues handy, peoples. Shazer, out.


**So I had this crazy little idea after reading one of GirlHaley's one-shots. She's a really good author, BTW. It was about Thalia describing her character. It made me cry reakly hard, partly because it was so sad, and partly because it reminded me of my past. And I had a similar idea.**

**Now, everything about my past is true. It really is. And this is why I hate bullying. And why Istruggle through every day. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Uncle Rick does. And the song belongs to Coldplay.**

**The words in italics are the lyrics. **

* * *

FIX YOU

(Nico's POV)

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

It's weird, looking at Shazer and seeing a smiling girl, one that's hiding a bullied one.

She tried her best to get friends, but never succeeded.

She got a few, but they treated her meanly, so she didn't get what she needed.

She cried herself to sleep at night, not able to fall asleep. She was stuck in her past.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

She crys when she's all alone sometimes.

She lost her trust and self-esteem, and she's still gaining it back.

She had nobody to love her. I feel like she's two different people: one who's sunny and one who sees life as the worst thing ever.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

She found CHB, though, and gained a home.

It ignited her, from her brain to her bones.

But she's still the lost little girl inside, the bully victim who needs fixing.

I wanna fix her.

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

She has family and friends on Mount Olympus and Earth, and I think she's in love with someone.

But she hasn't tried with them yet, and she'll never know what she's worth.

She'll never know what she's worth to me.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

She has lights in her eyes when she's in public. But they disappear when she's alone.

She has strong bones and a strong heart, but they've never known love.

She needs somebody to fix her, to tell her that there's someone to share her pain.

_Tears stream down your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down your face_

_And I_

I've seen the tears stream down her face.

She's lost hope. Something hard to replace.

She's cried in front of me, confessing her past.

And I didn't know what to do.

The tears couldn't stop streaming down her face.

I made a mistake by not acting then. But I've learned.

I can stop those tears.

And I also know how.

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_She needs a true home._

One where there will be love to ignite her bones.

One where I can finally fix her.

* * *

**It's all true.**

**I smile on the outside, but, inside, I'm hurting with memories of my past.**

**I lied to try to make friends.**

**I had little to no trust in what few friends I had, for my best friend lied to me, and the girls at school were never nice.**

**I was only invited to one birthday party.**

**I was the outcast. I was the nerd. I was the bookworm.**

**I hated school, because I never felt loved there.**

**I was too scared to tell the teachers. I felt like it wouldn't help.**

**I was too shy, too.**

**I barely spoke for years, in fear of being criticised.**

**And...I tried to commit suicide.**

**I still want to die sometimes now.**

**Please. If you see a girl being bullied, don't stand there. Don't be that one bystander who did nothing. Be her hero. Or she may not see the next day.**

**I fear that my life may get worse when I enter high school. Dozens of girls die in high school, because of bullying.**

**If I don't update for a long time, and there's a report on the news about a girl who commited suicide, a girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses, who was in middle school...that may have been me.**

**If that happens, don't cry. Just keep on going ahead, and stop the hate.**

**Please. You could save someone's life.**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


End file.
